Beyond Spider Man
by legacycrazed4
Summary: Mary Jane discovers that she is pregnant, and a new villian emerges. Can Peter handle being a father and a new villian? MOVIEVERSE Picks up a year after Spider-man 3.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- just before I begin, I am aware Mary Jane was pregnant in the comics, which I didn't read, I just though it'd be fun to m

A/n- just before I begin, I am aware Mary Jane was pregnant in the comics, which I didn't read; this is based on the movie and not the comics. I do not mean to infringe on any copyright by Marvel or anyone else. Enjoy!

Normal POV

"Hey, MJ," Peter Parker quickened his pace to meet Mary Jane's speed, "What do you say to a little walk in the park?"

Mary Jane laughed and accepted. "It would be lovely."

It was a beautiful autumn day, nearly a year after what had happened with Harry. Though they still mourned, they had learned to accept change for what it was, even for worse.

Peter walked over to the corn dog stand and bought two. He handed on to Mary Jane and sat on a bench. A flock of birds passed overhead and a squirrel grabbed a nut and retreated to his tree. Mary Jane took a bite out of her corn dog and chewed.

"Perfect," she sighed and observed the clouds.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, no, it's just…the day is perfect."

He gave her an understanding nod and continued to chew. Central Park was full to bursting with the people of New York.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked.

"Well…we're in New York…" his voice drifted off.

"In New York and can't find a single thing to do?"

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Mary Jane laughed.

"Come on Spiderman, think of something."

Peter shrugged.

"Okay, we could tell each other about our days," she said, "I have auditions for a play tomorrow."

Peter wasn't listening; he stared off into the clouds.

"Do you ever listen?"

Still no answer.

"I'm going back to the apartment."

She waited for a response and walked off.

A few hours later, as the sun was setting, the park had cleared out and Peter had fallen asleep on the grass. Mary Jane, be the worrisome person she was, went out to look for him. She approached him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Peter?"

"Mhfm," he mumbled.

"Wake up."

Peter, now fully awake, sat up and spoke, "What time is it?"

"Eight, you were asleep for three hours." Peter was a little shocked but it wore off.

"Come on, follow me," Peter spun a web on the tree and laid on it. Mary Jane managed to come up too.

"Will someone see you?" Mary Jane was concerned.

"I doubt it."

"So…what do you want to do?" Mary Jane removed her coat. This gave her an idea.

He shrugged and noticed her taking off her belt. "MJ, I don't know if now's the best time for that."

"Oh come _on_. We haven't done anything romantic for a while."

He was about to protest, but was interrupted with a passionate kiss.

"MJ…"

"Shh, someone might hear us."

"I…"

She put her finger to his lips and removed her shirt, revealing her undershirt. Her eyes flashed with lust and she unzipped his pants. Their lips never stopped kissing and she took off her undershirt and bra. He removed his shirt and threw it off to the side.

A few minutes later, they were both nude on the web. It felt so strange for Mary Jane to be nude on a web in the open, where, if anyone wanted to, they could observe the whole thing. She was so rapped up that she didn't care. He pushed gently, never trying to hurt her, into her. She moaned with pleasure as he pulled out, then in, then out, in and out until they were at the climax.

A few minutes later it was all over with, and they were dressing quickly and running back to Peter's apartment, in fear someone had seen them. Mary Jane had moved out of her apartment, and into Peter's, which wasn't much better. They both were exhausted because of the day's events, and went directly to bed.

Mary Jane snuggled up close to Peter who squeezed her hand. She fell into a deep, deep sleep.

The next day, Mary Jane set out for her audition. Even though her reviews hadn't been very good for her plays before, she wasn't ready to give up her dream. In the past months prior to this audition, she had taken a series of vocal classes, and workshops, which, she had hoped, would help her voice. They play was called _A Life in Commitment_. The rough description she had been given was "Lady forced into marriage, lady wants out of marriage, lady abused by husband, lady escapes and lives on her own."

She arrived at the theater ten minutes early and had to wait outside. She studied the lines and music she had, and did her makeup. After eight nervous minutes, she was called in and sat down. The girl in front didn't look as though she posed much of a threat and she tried to forget fear, but the bad reviews still wormed their way into her head. "Her voice hardly carried past the third row" She had worked on loudening her voice and she was sure she was ready.

"Mary Jane Watson?"

She waved and started over toward the stage.

"Hello Ms. Watson," a short cubby man introduced himself, "I am Charles Warren, casting director here. I understand you're auditioning for the lead role of Greta?"

She nodded and reached out to shake his hand.

"Ms. Watson, would you please sing verse one of _Understanding_, scene 5, act 2?"

She took out her music and sang. When she finished, they mostly empty auditorium filled with applause for her. Mary Jane loved how it felt to have all those people cheering for _you_.

Charles came over and whispered in her ear, "I think we know who'll get the part." He winked and she walked off stage toward home. So her voice had improved! She felt wonderful, light as a bird. Mary Jane skipped home to tell Peter the news


	2. Chapter 2

A/n- I don't think Gwen Stacey died in the movie, did she

**A/n- I don't think Gwen Stacey died in the **_**movie**_**, did she? She did in the comics though, but that's not what it's based on so… Enjoy!**

Mary Jane's POV

This _wasn't_ happening. It _couldn't_ be. I wasn't ready to stare down at that little white stick and accept its answer to my question, was I pregnant? The test said yes. No, no, no! I'm not ready. I can't be sure.

Those were the thoughts that ran through my head as I sat in the bathroom of our new apartment, reading a pregnancy test. I walked out and lay down on our bed. I desperately needed a friend. I picked up my phone and dialed Gwen Stacey's number. Gwen and I had ended our rivalry and become friends.

"Hi Gwen."

"Oh, Mary Jane, that you?" Gwen answered.

"Ya, can you meet me for lunch today, 1 o' clock?"

"Sure…I guess. Why?"

"I uh…I just need someone to talk to."

"Okay, bye."

I hit 'end' and set my phone down. Peter wasn't expected back for three more hours and it was already twelve. I showered and put on clean clothes, and then I got in my car and drove off. Gwen was already waiting for me.

"Hey," I said gloomily. She could tell I wasn't well.

"You okay?"

"Can…can we just go get a table?"

"Uh…sure."

The host approached us and asked us for our orders. I asked if we could wait, food could wait, this couldn't.

"What wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ya, come on," she nudged me, "There is something wrong."

"Look, you promise not to tell Peter?"

"Ya…what is it?"

"I…I'm pregnant."

She choked a little on her water.

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Whoa, you and Peter…you're always so careful."

"Ya well, not this once."

"Yea but you're not that way…you and Peter."

"_Way_?"

"Ya…that way. Hard to explain."

I smiled sarcastically at her.

"Did you see a doctor yet?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow."

"Good."

Suddenly Gwen's phone rang.

"Oh, MJ, gotta go. Work stuff."

"Mhm."

"You gonna be okay?"

"Ya…ya…fine."

"Good luck."

I waved goodbye to her with a smile.

:

I got back from the doctor's the next day. They had told me that they would call me. Why must I wait? I paced back and forth around the phone for thirty minutes before it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mary Jane." The doctor said.

"So…am I?"

"Yes, you are."

No! I'm not ready to get married but _have a baby_?

"Can you schedule an appointment for us to discuss the delivery?"

"Ya, I'll give you a call back. Bye."

I slammed the phone down without waiting for a response. Tears formed in my eyes and fell on my cheeks. Why was I so stupid? We were always careful, but one time, _one time_ and I have a baby? Just then Peter walked in.

"Hey MJ," he gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek, "I've arranged for a dinner for us at Oliver's, you free?"

I was tempted to refuse, but after looking at Peter, I knew I couldn't refuse.

"Ya, sure, thanks."

" Okay, come on," he stepped up and took my hand in his.

I faked my best smile and left with him.

:

We were seated and waiting for our dinners when Peter stated talking.

"MJ, there's something I've been wanting to ask you-"

"Ya, me too. You go first."

I saw him remove a jewelry box from his pocket. No, anytime but now!

"Mary Jane Watson, will you marry me?"

My mouth wouldn't speak, no matter how much I wanted it to.

"Y-Y-yes!" I exclaimed.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I backed away. He didn't understand.

"So…what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"N-nothing. Just that I got the lead role in the play I auditioned for!"

It wasn't a lie, I had, but now that I was pregnant, I didn't know if I could take it.

"That's great!" he smiled at me. I looked deep into his eyes and he looked into mine.

"MJ, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, okay, you just looked kind of sad."

"It's…its…just allergies."

"Oh." Phew, my excuse worked.

:

Sunny Banks stood on the edge of her doorstep, but she was no ordinary civilian. A few years back, she had accidentally looked at a solar eclipse, which had given her the ability to control the sun. She was Harry's cousin, and she was angry for her uncle's and his death. As far as she was concerned, Spider-man was behind both of them, and ever since the word had gotten out about the deaths, she swore revenge on Spider-man. A native New Yorker, Sunny knew her way around the city pretty well, and she was ready to track Spider-man down if it was the last thing she did.

:

The next three weeks passed smoothly for Mary Jane. She had thrown up before and told Peter it was just food poisoning, but she knew sooner or later, she had to tell him.

Mary Jane's POV

"Peter…we can uh, talk?" I was shaking. He could tell something was wrong.

"Ya, sure."

"Peter uh, what do you think of children?"

"They're okay. Why?"

"I _mean _uh, what do you think of having children of your own?"

"Maybe someday, but isn't it a little early?"

I nodded. I just couldn't tell him, it's too hard.

"Peter, if I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?"

"Of course." Gah, he just didn't understand. Tears began sliding down my cheeks.

"P-P-Peter. Y-Y-You're going to be a father."

He still didn't get it. How hard was it to understand?

"I-I'm pregnant Peter."

At first he didn't say anything.

"Peter?" I could tell he was still processing the information. I found it hard to believe too.

"Y-You are?"

I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"I'm…you…we…" He couldn't finish any of his sentences.

Peter's POV

My stupid mouth, all it would do was stutter. My fiancé just told me she's pregnant and we're finishing up college.

"I'm sorry Peter." She interrupted my thoughts.

"MJ, don't cry."

I couldn't find anything to say. I wasn't mad, but not exactly thrilled.

"N-No Peter, I caused this. I-It's not your fault."

She still didn't get a response.

"Peter?"

Nothing.

"Peter, I-I can give it up for adoption or-or…the alternative."

I knew she was just as scared as I was.

"No, MJ I love you no matter what. Don't give it up for adoption…or-"

"But, how do you feel?"

Mary Jane's POV

I thought by asking him how he felt it might clarify things for me. This was **not** what I meant to happen at all.

"It's…unplanned." But what else?

"Peter, I could go stay somewhere else. Where I'm safe from…your enemies."

Just then I remembered that I would have to tell my family, not to mention Peter's. That made it even worse.

"I've been thinking MJ. That, maybe Spider-man's not who I'm meant to be."

He was talking about giving it up.

"No…Peter."

"This…it's just too dangerous for me…and you."

I can't believe I was stupid enough to let this happen.

"We have to tell Aunt May." He thought out loud.

I nodded.

"And…your father." **A/n-I can't remember much about Mary Jane's father, so I'm just assuming that he's alive.**

He knew my father would **not** take this well at all, and he had given her a very forceful 'talk' to her.

But taking it all one day it a time was how they would do it.

:


	3. Chapter 3

"Peter-"

"Peter-"

Suddenly a large flash of light came from outside. It looked as though the sun had hit the Earth.

He glanced at Mary Jane who nodded. He went and changed into his suit. Peter jumped out the window and spotted a girl of about twenty, throwing balls of what looked to be sun. She spotted Spider-man and ran toward him.

"I've been waiting," Sunny said. She formed a huge ball of light and thrust it in his direction.

"You killed my uncle," she threw ball after ball or sun at him which he dodged.

"Who was your uncle?"

"Norman Osborn."

He yelled as one of the sun-balls hit him and fell to the ground. She walked toward him, ready to kill. Her brown eyes flashed with hatred as she formed a sun-ball.

"No!" Mary Jane could see what was happening from the balcony of their apartment.

"Ah, so Spidey's got a girlfriend."

She jumped up to the balcony and threw a bolt of sun at Mary Jane.

"MJ!"

He shot a web at Sunny, and yanked her back to the ground. She fell unconscious. Luckily, the bolt had missed Mary Jane and hit their couch, which went up in flames. Their alarm went off inside and summoned the firemen.

"I'm…not…done…with you…Spider-man," Sunny had regained her consciousness and was running away. He ignored Sunny and crawled up the apartment building's wall and onto the balcony. The firemen had already put out the fire and left.

"Who was she?" Mary Jane asked as Peter came up.

"I don't know. She said her uncle was Norman Osborne."

"She must want revenge. I thought this was resolved when…" her voice trailed off.

"Harry died." he finished for her.

"I know how hard this must be."

"I'm giving up Spider-man."

"Peter no. Don't-"

"I have to. It's risky enough for me, but for you, much more."

"You're right," she said softly.

:

"Aunt May invited us over for dinner tonight Peter, should I accept?"

"Well, we have to tell her."

Mary Jane nodded.

"Hello. Yes, we'll be over. Mhm, okay, bye!"

She hung up the phone. The worst part wasn't over yet. She knew Aunt May might at least understand, but her father, never.

:

"Hello Peter, hello MJ," Aunt May greeted them. She gave Peter a soft peck on the cheek and ran back to her dinner.

After an hour of talking, they sat down to eat. Just then, MJ got sick. She ran into the bathroom and threw up.

"Peter, is she well?"

"Uh…you could…say that."

Aunt May gave him a questioning look. Mary Jane walked back in and sat down.

"MJ, are you feeling okay?" Aunt May asked

"We've been meaning to tell you something." Peter said.

"I'm uh, going to have a baby," MJ looked at the floor.

"Why that's great news!" Aunt May said happily.

"So, you're not mad?" Peter asked.

"Of course not. Peter, I do think it is too early, but there's no changing what's said and done, and I rather like the idea of being a great aunt."

'She took it well,' Mary Jane thought.

They finished up dinner and were off.

"Come back soon!" May called as she shut the door.

:

Ding-dong

The door rang as MJ's father came to answer it. He grumbled after being interrupted from his favorite T.V. show and eating his chips.

"Who is it?" he called gruffly.

"Daddy, it's me." Mary Jane answered, "And I brought Peter."

'Great,' her father thought sarcastically, 'the boy.'

He opened to door to them.

"Hi daddy!" Mary Jane said.

"Come in, come in, don't want the flies getting in."

They walked in to the old house and they smell of garbage filled the air.

"Daddy, this is Peter."

Her father held out his hand.

"Peter Parker. I've heard of you. You work for the Bugle?"

Peter nodded.

"Mr. Watson." He shook his hand.

"So MJ, you never come 'round anymore."

"Well I, uh, actually wanted to tell you something."

"Well then, out with it."

"I'm expecting."

Her father cocked his head to one side.

"Expecting what, a package? Letter?"

"No, no, it's not that. Daddy, A baby, I-I'm expecting a baby."

"Adopting?" How hard was this really to understand?

"No…I'm expecting as in…I'm pregnant."

Mr. Watson choked on his Coke.

"Your kidding right?" he asked.

"N-N-No, I-I'm not."

"Pregnant!" he yelled, "I thought I had talked sense into you!"

MJ started crying.

"You!" he pointed accusingly at Peter who stepped back, "I knew, I _knew_ you were always going to be trouble! I never should've let you date Mary Jane!"

"Daddy, it wasn't his idea," she cried, desperate to make him calm down.

"I know my daughter and she would _never_ do this! Get out, both of you! You're a disgrace to me and your mother!"

No one told her she was disgrace to her mother.

"Stop!" she yelled. Her father had never heard her yell.

"You always beat me as a child and I'm through! This is my choice and you have no right to try and stop me! I knew this would happen. I knew you wouldn't understand." She ran out the door. Frightened, Peter followed and Mr. Watson slammed the door in fury behind him. In their car, MJ collapsed in Peter's arms, weeping. Neither of them wanted to say much so they rode home in silence.

"MJ I-"

She couldn't speak. Sobs were her voice. She cried herself to sleep that night and many after.

:

Mary Jane's POV

I hadn't gotten out of bed for two days. Peter had brought me my food, came and went to work, and sat with me when he could. He was so sweet. I felt worthless. I was sobbing one day when Peter came up and sat by me.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too."

My father plagued my thoughts of what he had said when I was younger.

"Worthless."

My father's voice wormed into my head.

"Good for nothing."

"Scum."

"Worthless," I mumbled, remembering what he had said.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just something my father told me."

"You're not worthless. You're the farthest thing from worthless MJ. You mean the world to me."

"No, I let this happen. He did talk sense into me, and if I hadn't hated him so much I would've listened."

"Don't let him bother you MJ."

"Peter, you don't know what's it's like. To-to be trapped."

He didn't know. I just fell asleep again in his arms. No one in this world knew how I felt.

For the first time, I realized that I was in this alone.

"Alone," I whispered before I drifted off into sleep.

:


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you say to a little talk

"What do you say to a little talk?" Sunny asked her friend Patrick. They were heading home from class and were strolling through Central Park.

"Sure." She knew Patrick was crazy in love with her and could be easily manipulated.

"I need a little…favor."

"What?"

"You were on the train that Spider-man saved right?"

"Mhm."

"What did he look like, unmasked?"

"Why…?"

"He killed my uncle and cousin."

"You sure?"

"I'm dead sure. Now, what did he look like?" she was growing impatient.

"If I tell you, will you go on a date with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes." She answered reluctantly.

"All right…he had…brown hair, uh…"

"Well brown hair could be a lot of men in New York, Pat. Specific!"

"Well…hey, ya know he kinda looked like this guy I got to school with." Pat said

"Who?"

"Peter Parker, I think."

"Hmm…I'll do some research and get back to you."

Peter Parker, the name sounded familiar to Sunny.

"Oh about the date." She remembered

Patrick looked back, "When?"

"Never."

He was about to protest but she ran off.

'Parker,' she reminded herself and stepped in her home.

:

Mary Jane pondered her options for college. She had one more year to go in school, but wasn't sure if going back would be best. The break was ending and she knew it was now or never.

"Well I know I have to choose something." She thought out loud. Why couldn't she just take a break? A seven-month break was a lot to ask from a strict school though. 'There goes my future.' She thought. A few minutes later and Peter brought in the groceries.

"Peter, what should I do about school?"

"Uh…" He was struggling with the groceries. "Ouch."

"What?" She looked up.

"Just a uh, bag of lettuce…on my toe."

"Here let me help." She took them into her hands. "Now, about school."

"That's kinda up to you. I don't have much say."

"I think I'm gonna go back." 'Just one more year,' she thought, 'How bad can it be?'

:

Sunny Banks sat at her computer. She went to the local search engine and searched "Peter Parker". A bunch of links popped up and she chose the online New York yearbook. She scrolled down until she found Peter's picture. Brown hair, like Patrick had said. Interesting. Now all she had to do was find out where he was, and his weaknesses.

Just then, an IM from Patrick popped up.

PatRick139: When's the date?

She chuckled and typed in her answer.

Sunnyshine5: No date. THX anyway.

She turned off the computer and went off to find out more.

:

The next day, school started again…

"Ya mom!" Flash Thompson yelled, "I'll be okay…oh come on, it's just a new school…leave me alone!"

He was starting a new school. Coincidentally, the same school Peter, MJ, Sunny, and Patrick were attending. He had been recently expelled from his old school for beating up a kid so bad; he had to go to the hospital. He picked up his backpack and walked out the door.

:

Sunny packed her things and prepared to leave when Patrick knocked on her door. They lived in dorms right next to each other, which bothered Sunny that Patrick could just walk right in.

"Pat. Hi."

"You promised me a date," he pretended to be upset.

"Oh who really cares? Look I gotta go."

"Ya I know, so do I. Hey, I here there's some new guy who got kicked out of his old school for wailing on a guy so hard, he had to go to the hospital."

"Yay." She said unenthusiastically. She finished packing and walked out the door with Pat close behind.

:

"You sure you want to go MJ?" Peter asked MJ.

"I've only got one year to go. Where's the harm in it?" she replied.

He couldn't think of anything, so he continued to get his supplies.

"Just think, after this, no more school for the rest of our lives."

Peter couldn't imagine what he would do with so much free time.

"Ya," He said as he crammed books into his bag.

"Time to go, come on."

"OK." He crammed the books into his backpack and left with her.

:

Peter and MJ had lunch by the fountain in the middle of the university. Just then, Flash appeared and was walking toward the fountain.

"Oh no…." Peter noticed Flash. Flash noticed him too. Pat and Sunny, who were also sitting by the fountain, noticed the scene.

"PARKER!" Flash yelled, "WE HAVE SOME UNFINSIHED BUSINESS!"

Peter started running away.

"So that's Peter Parker?" Sunny asked.

"Mhm," Patrick had his mouth full.

"And school bully?"

"Nah, that's just the new kid I told ya about."

"Oh."

"Peter!" MJ called after him.

"Not now." His voice was distant.

"She knows him?" Sunny asked Pat.

"His fiancé."

"Interesting."

Flash was soon out of breath and sat down on a bench panting.

"I'm…not done…with you…Parker."

Sunny walked toward Flash and pulled him aside.

"Who are you?" Flash demanded.

"Sunny Banks."

Flash laughed.

"What?" she asked angrily.

"Ya know…sunny banks."

"Whatever. Do you hate Peter?"

"Well ya."

"Do you want to know something?"

He nodded.

"Peter Parker is Spider-man."

He laughed. "How would you know?"

"I have my sources. Now, he killed my uncle and cousin, and I want revenge. Look, just look up at tomorrow's solar eclipse and meet me here tomorrow."

"Um…okay."

"Good bye."

Her plan was working, just like she had hoped. He would gain powers, and help her defeat Spider-man. Perfect. Soon, Spider-man no more.

:


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day of the solar eclipse, and Flash stood outside waiting

:

It was the day of the solar eclipse, and Flash stood outside waiting. He could see the moon slowly approaching the sun. Then, the sun was completely covered and darkness swept New York. He glanced up at the covered sun, and suddenly felt his eyes burn.

"OW!" he yelled, but it no longer hurt. He looked freely up at the sun and felt no pain. It had worked. He felt empowered and rushed to call Sunny.

"SUNNY!"

"Ouch, what?" she answered coolly.

"It worked!"

"Great. Meet me at the fountain tomorrow. Bye."

He hung up and went to experiment with his powers.

:

The next day, Flash and Sunny met up at the fountain.

"It worked?"

"Yep!" Flash felt great.

"Great, now we can start planning. I was defeated by Spider-man once, and I'm not going to be again. Tomorrow, at Central Park, meet me, I'll discuss it later."

"But-"

"Not now, I'm late for class."

"Um…okay, bye"

She took off running, blonde hair swishing around her face. 'It's all working,' she thought happily.

:

"Mr. Warren?" Mary Jane had called Charles, the play director.

"Ms. Watson, that you?"

"Yep."

"Oh…well hello. Need something?"

"I…I have to drop out…of the play."

He must've been drinking something because he choked.

"But Ms. Watson, we've got all the playbills and everything! Why!?"

"I'm…I…It's just personal. I'm really, really sorry." She hung up the phone. Now that that was over with, she could stop worrying. Everyone knew. Except the people at school, who would eventually find out anyway. She lay back on the bed and sighed. MJ picked up the most recent Daily Bugle and read.

**Sun Twins Cause Havoc in Town**

'Who was that,' MJ thought. She read on…

Blonde girl and unknown boy wrecked havoc on New York. Dressed in heatproof suits, these two attacked Central Park Tuesday, causing 1000 in damages. Sources say these two are seeking revenge against our own Spider-man.

'Peter,' she thought. She walked out of the bedroom and sat at their counter, where Peter was preparing dinner. She opened up the article and showed it to him.

"Who are they?" she asked him.

Peter observed the two closely. One was the girl that had attacked him, and the other…the other looked like Flash.

"Flash…" he said softly. "He…he looks like Flash."

"Flash," her voice was filled with hatred.

"I have to stop this."

"Peter, I thought you gave it up."

"I won't, I can't until there is nothing threatening you or the baby."

He trudged out the door. She grabbed a pickle and dipped it in cream. 'Stupid cravings,' she thought as she ate.

:

Once again, a bolt of sun flashed from outside their window, and Peter sprang into action. He landed and saw the two shooting cars and buildings.

"Hello Peter," Flash shouted.

"Who told you?" he shouted back.

"I have my sources."

Then Peter spied Sunny next to him.

"Hi Spidey," she called.

They each threw a bolt of sun at him, which missed.

"Don't you worry Spidey," Sunny said, "Mary Jane won't last for too long. We'll make her death a quick one."

"NO!" he yelled at them. He shot webs at both of them and yanked them down, which brought Flash down, but not Sunny, who broke free and shot lightening at Peter.

"We'll take good care of her," she laughed evilly.

Flash regained his consciousness and walked up next to Sunny. He ripped a lamppost off the sidewalk and threw it at Peter, who shot a web at it and threw it back at Flash. It landed on top of Flash who was knocked out again.

"You have a very frightening partner," Peter taunted. Sunny narrowed her eyes and shot bolts of sun at him.

"Sun…lets…go…now," Flash was getting up.

"No you worthless bum. Go get the…bait."

Two streams of sun flowed from her hands and toward Peter, who countered with a series of webs. The sun eventually overpowered the webs and sent Peter crashing to the ground.

A few minutes later, Flash returned with the "bait". Gwen Stacey.

"Gwen!" Peter called.

"Spider-man! Help!" She called back. Flash had a tight grip on her hands and wrists.

Flash jumped on top of a building with Gwen and put her near the side of the top, looking down at New York. Peter easily scaled the wall and approached Flash.

"You make one more move, and Miss. Gwen here gets dropped to her death." Flash smirked. Peter had no other choice.

"What do you want?"

"Well Sunny here, wants you dead. Personally, I want revenge. Same thing right?"

Peter nodded.

"And she also wants to destroy OsCorp."

"Why?"

"She knows it was the experiment that killed her uncle ultimately. You help us destroy OsCorp, we'll let Gwen go."

Flash wasn't the brightest star in the galaxy, and could be easily fooled.

"I'll help."

Flash released Gwen, who ran away.

"Let's go!"

"Did you really think I was going to help?" Peter asked.

"Uh…" Flash felt like an idiot

"FLASH?!" Sunny's voice boomed behind them.

"Yes?" he answered timidly.

"WHERE DID THE BAIT GO?"

"I uh, let her go."

"You dim-wit! I knew this would happen!"

Peter took the advantage and jumped off the building while they continued arguing.

"Hey, where'd Spidey go?" Flash looked around dumbly, which angered her more.

Sunny and Flash continued the yelling match for a while longer then gave up.

"We could capture someone else!"

"Who Flash? Who? If you have any idea, please contact me!" she stormed off leaving Flash to think.

:


	6. Chapter 6

Mary Jane's POV

:

_Mary Jane's POV_

Three months. Three months since that fateful night on the web. Three months with child. I showed some, not much. My stomach had a small curve to it, which I tried to ignore. I managed to conceal it with loose clothes or hoodies, which I did not enjoy wearing at all. Even though I was fairly happy, my future looked bleak. I had never planned to have kids so early. I had wanted to have a career, and then _maybe_ ten years from now have children and settle down. What was I thinking that night? I had forgotten to take birth control that month which at the time didn't appear to be a big deal. I daydreamt in Drama Class, when our teacher was lecturing us on "Tone of voice in acting." I was nowhere near thrilled about acting anymore.

"Mary Jane?" The teacher called my name. I hadn't heard the question.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"I asked, what is the most vital thing in acting?"

"Um…facial expressions?" I heard several of my classmates snicker. It was obviously wrong.

"No. See, the most important thing in acting is-" I stopped listening there. I was on the brink of sleep when our teacher dismissed us.

"Finally," I mumbled.

"Ms. Watson?" the teacher asked me.

Great, now she wants to talk.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sit down? I would like to talk to you."

"Uh, ya sure."

I set my bag and hoodie down

"Mary Jane, what happened? You used to be one of my most enthusiastic drama students! And today you can't answer my question."

"I uh…have changes going on right now and I have other things on mind."

"Like?"

What did she care?

"They're personal"

"Well, all I can say it study for our next exam and be ready. I'm sure whatever it is'll blow over."

I nodded and eagerly left.

"Ms. Watson?"

What now?

"You left your…prenatal vitamins?"

Crap.

"Um…ya…bye," I quickly snatched them up and ran off. Why on earth did I bring those to school? The last thing I needed was everyone finding out. I could tell she was going to call me back, so I hurried off as fast as I could.

:

"Peter, can I see you for a minute?" Dr. Connors called Peter back.

"Yes Dr. Connors?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

Dr. Connors motioned for him to sit down, which he did.

"Yes?"

"I saw your girlfriend Mary Jane yesterday."

"Mhm."

"Is she OK Peter? She looked kind of sick to me."

Why did he have to meddle?

"She's…she's fine."

"No she's not Peter."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Is she pregnant Peter?"

He gulped.

"Uh…no," he let out a nervous laugh.

"Peter, I'm a doctor, and forgive me, but I think I know who and who isn't expecting."

"I um…gotta go."

"Goodbye Peter. And remember, get those grades up. I've noticed them slipping again." He scolded.

Peter left and went to his next class. Little did he know, someone had heard the conversation.

Someone who shouldn't have

Someone like Flash Thompson

:

"My future is wrecked."

"Huh?"

She was sitting with Peter by the fountain.

"It's over. I'm having a baby while I'm in college. I'm obviously not going to have a career. Over, done gone, no more"

"Don't think of it that way-"

"Peter you don't now what it's like!" she snapped. Mood swings.

"No, I don't, sorry," he apologized.

"Sorry. I've just been moody today."

In fact, she was already having cravings, mood swings, and hot flashes.

"Ya, I've had a pretty hard day too."

"My drama teacher practically interrogated me." Mood swing

"Ya so did Dr. Connors."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he had saw you, and kinda figured out that…"

"Great now the teachers know. How much worse could this get?"

"And for some reason, my Spidey sense was going wild when we talked, but no one was there."

:

"Sunny, you know how I said that we could get some other "bait"?"

"Ya?"

"I think I've found some."

"Hmm?" Sunny was interested.

"My high school girlfriend!"

"Flash, first I would like you to explain HOW on EARTH that is good bait against Spider-man? Second, who cares?"

"No, no, she's Spidey's girlfriend now. And apparently she has some…important cargo."

Sunny looked at him as if he had three eyes.

"Cargo? What is she, a ship?"

"No, she's pregnant."

A devious idea popped into Sunny's head.

"_Pregnant?_"

Flash nodded.

"Well Flash, I do believe we could use this to our advantage." She smirked and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ears.

:

Finally, the weekend arrived and classes we let out.

"I am so happy to be out." MJ walked out of the school with Peter. He nodded in response.

"You're kinda quite today. What's up?"

"Just uh…school."

"Dr. Connors being that hard on you?"

"No…no not him."

"Oh."

They walked a while longer until they reached home. She unlocked the door and walked in. She threw the keys down and lay down on their couch.

"I feel awful. Could you turn down the heat?" It was already at about 55 degrees and Peter would have to wear a coat if he turned it down more.

"Ya." He went, got his coat, and turned it down.

Just then, a bolt of sun erupted outside. This time Peter didn't go out, and instead looked out the window.

"Go Peter!"

"Hold on…" The villains were becoming impatient. Finally, they jumped throw the window that Peter was looking out, breaking it, and attacked. Flash burst in and ran over to Mary Jane and put a knife at her neck.

"NO!" Peter yelled. Sunny shot several bolts of sun around the room, causing a chair, couch, and table to set on fire. Peter lunged at Flash, but was stopped when Flash moved the knife closer to her neck. He shot two webs, one at Sunny, which pinned her to the wall, and one a Flash, which tangled his feet together.

"Peter," MJ said as he helped her up. Sunny broke out of the webs.

"I don't think you'd want anything to happen to your baby, would you Spidey?"

"What?" They knew. The two most dangerous villains in New York knew his fiancé was expecting. This was not good.

" Don't play stupid. We know. So just surrender, and we let her live."

Peter shot a web ball at Sunny, which distracted and knocked her over. Mary Jane had run to the safety of another room and was most likely phoning the police. Meanwhile, the flames spread, and soon the entire room was engulfed in flames.

"Ooh, this can't end pretty, can it Spidey?" Sunny taunted. Peter's only escape was the window, but MJ was in another room and they couldn't escape together. Just then, the firemen burst in and put out the flames. One of them jumped when they saw Spider-man.

"All clear Spider-man...and friends." The man saluted and left.

And the battle continued.

:


	7. Chapter 7

:

:

Peter was surprised that Sunny hadn't launched an immediate attack on the fireman.

"Run MJ!" he yelled. She was in their bedroom and Flash was blocking their door. His only hope was to seize Flash. He shot two webs at Flash, which covered his face and blocked his vision. In no time, Flash was down and MJ came running out. Sunny used this to her advantage and shot several small bolts of sun at her. 'This revenge thing is really getting old,' Peter thought. Fortunately Mary Jane had dodged the bolts and was already out the door.

"Just you and me," Sunny reminded him. Using all his strength, he shot a web at Sunny, wrapped it around her foot, and flung her out the window. She collided with a building and fell to the street. She cried out in pain and was clearly knocked out.

"I'll…be…ba-" Sunny started. She was gripping her leg in pain.

"I know, I know, you'll be back," Peter called back. She narrowed her eyes and limped off.

:

As a matter of fact, Sunny's leg was broken, in three places.

"It's _broken_?!" She yelled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry Ms. Banks, it appears to be. You're going to need a cast."

Sunny felt defeated. Again. Defeated again by Spider-man. What was new?

"What color would you like?" What was she? Ten?

"Whatever."

She picked up her crutches and left. This wasn't the end.

"It's not over Peter Parker," she muttered to herself, "Far, **far** from over."

:

"What happened Sunny?" Patrick ran up behind her. She tried to quicken her pace, but failed due to the crutches.

"I had a…very bad fall. I was um…climbing a tree and-"

"Climbing trees?"

"Yea…I um, climb them for a um…hobby."

Patrick burst into a fit of laughter.

"H-h-hobby?" he continued to laugh, "What? Bird nest collecting?"

"Just shut it, people are staring," She hit his shoulder.

"Sorry."

She sped up as fast as her crutches would allow her.

"Whoa, don't be mad Sunny," Patrick said.

"Of course I'm mad. Now bye!"

:

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"The sun-people, they haven't attacked for a while."

"Just calm down, you worry too much."

He sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, their phone rang.

"Hello?" Peter answered.

"PARKER!" Mr. Jameson's voice boomed from the other end.

"Y-yes?" he answered timidly.

"WHAT ARE THESE?!"

"What?"

"The pictures you gave me! They're crap! Who gives a damn about a flock of birds flyin' above? Get new ones or your fired." And with that he hung up.

"I have to go MJ, I'm sorry," Peter walked out the door. To Mary Jane, it seemed like he was never here anymore. He hardly ate here, or ever sat down for that matter. The only thing they did was sleep in the same bed, which wasn't too romantic. She knew with Spider-man and being a freelance photographer, life couldn't be a walk along the beach, but still. It's seemed like he was avoiding her. Maybe he was uncomfortable now for some reason. Maybe he hated the idea of having a baby. What was he avoiding her for? The last time they were on a date was when he proposed, which was two months ago.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. And Mrs. Winfield had been trying to conceive a child for some time now, but with no luck. They had just gotten another test, this time that said he was sterile. They wanted a child so much.

"So Mr. And Mrs. Winfield. Thanks to some recent technology, we have created a way to fertilize an egg. All we need is one good sperm and then you're good," Their doctor, Dr. Goodman said.

"That's great!" Mrs. Winfield was ecstatic.

"There's only one problem."

"What?" they asked together.

"The procedure costs ninety-thousand dollars."

Just as quickly as their hopes had risen, they were crushed. Earlier that year, Mr. Winfield had invested a lot of money in the stock market before things had taken a turn for the worse. Now, the stocks he had brought were worth almost half of what they were when he bought them, and with climbing gas and food prices, they knew this procedure would be out of the question.

"Is-is there anything else?" Mrs. Winfield asked.

"I'm afraid not. I'm truly sorry. Maybe, there'll be a miracle."

Mr. Winfield snickered at the idea.

"Thank you doctor," they shook hands and left.

Mr. Winfield just then hatched a plan. He could steal the money. It was honest to do so, in a way. Later that night, he began his plan.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Peter heard a report from his police scanner while he was studying for his next exam.

"_Bank on 13356 Main Street, robbery underway, suspect middle-age man, long cape"_

He jumped into his suit and hurried off to the bank.

When he got there, he saw a man in a long black cape and a ski mask breaking open the vault with a series of karate moves. People were running and calling the cops by dozens. Peter jumped down and ran over to the man.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. As if he didn't already know.

"Move kid, I got important business to take care of here."

"I don't think I can, sorry."

The man had had it. He jumped into the air and kicked Peter, who was hurt, but landed on his feet. The man then proceeded to rip a door off of an office and throw it at Peter. Peter stopped it by flinging it back around the other way once he had dodged it. By then the man had ripped the vault's door off and was grabbing bags of money in and stuffing them into his cape. Peter shot two webs at two bags of money, swung them around and threw them at the man. The man didn't see it coming and was struck in his head.

The man was about to leave with seven bags of money on his person, when four police cars pulled up. The policemen jumped out and began firing at the man, who ducked behind a parked car and ran away. In the police's case, it was a success, considering that no bystanders were hurt and no buildings were destroyed, but to Peter it was failure. He _let _the man get away.

'Not next time,' he thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, classes resumed and so did J. Jonah Jameson's hate of Spider-man.

"I can see it now," he was talking about the caped man who had robbed the bank, "Caped Demon Robs Bank With no Apparent Help From Spidey."

" Now Mr. Jameson, you know Spider-man only tried to help," Robbie Robertson said, "And no one was hurt."

"Does that sell papers?"

"What?"

"Does praising that good-for-nothing, arachnid fool sell papers?"

"Well, I guess not, but-"

"Not buts, now, get Parker, he might know something about this 'accident'"

Robbie nodded and timidly walked out of Mr. Jameson's office, hoping not to be called back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"When acting, you want to have a certain fluency in your voice. It helps you become a character in a believable way," Mary Jane's drama teacher blabbed on. She was beginning to resent going to college every day. On her way out of class that day, she ran into a familiar face. John Jameson.

"Is that you Mary Jane?" he asked.

She was hoping he wouldn't look at her stomach, as she wasn't wearing a hoodie or something to hide it.

"Yep." She faked a smile and nodded.

"How have you been?" Then he noticed the ring on her finger, her ring finger. She saw him looking at it.

"John I-"

"No, no it's fine MJ! I always knew you'd end up with that scum Peter Parker anyway. I never had a chance."

"But John-"

"I mean really MJ, you could do way better than…_him_," he said him as if it were a disease.

"John please-"

"And really, what do you see in him? Is he an astronaut? No, I don't think so. Is he good looking and rich? I don't think so. He works for my _father_ MJ!"

Mary Jane was clearly becoming aggravated.

"No John! I love Peter, and I'm carrying _his_ child! He treats me way better than you ever did." This surprised John.

"Leave it to you to let this happen MJ." He said as he walked off. Mary Jane looked back briefly then walked off to her next class.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Parker, get down to the Bugle. Now" Mr. Jameson's voice said at the other end of Peter's phone.

"I really can't right now, I'm in the middle of class and-"

"Down. Here. Now!"

"Okay sir, be right down." Peter ended the call.

"Uh, Dr. Connors?"

"Yes Peter?" Dr. Connors stopped writing.

"Can I be excused?"

"Well Peter, can you wait a few moments? I was just explaining this new theory about-"

"Thanks Dr. Connors! Bye!" Peter ran off leaving a baffled Dr. Connors to continue his teaching. Peter was never one to interrupt.

Peter drove over to the Bugle and got into the elevator. Whatever Mr. Jameson wanted, it couldn't be good. He had sounded impatient on the phone. When he arrived outside his office, Betty Brant, his secretary, greeted him.

"Hello Peter. Watch out, Mr. Jameson's been a little anxious today; be careful. I think you've had more than enough run-ins with him and his bad side." She went back to her work. Peter nodded and went in.

"What took you so long Parker?"

"I thought I only took a couple minutes-"

"Nah, never mind that, not important. What _is_ important is this paper's headline this week." He showed Peter his plan for the headline.

"I figure you and your web-slinging friend know about _this_." He pointed to a picture of the battle at the bank.

"With all-due respect Mr. Jameson, Spider-man was only trying to protect New York."

"That's what I tried to tell him," Mr. Robertson interjected.

"Shut it Robertson. Parker, what I need to know is if you know anymore about this _creature_."

"All I know was that he was trying to help the people there-"

"Fine Parker. That's what _everyone_ thinks, but I know different. He's just a menace waiting to come out and terrorize New York. Oh, and if you see him, tell him to be pretty damn sure he knows I resent him and that I'm onto his little plan."

"I'll be sure to do that. Goodbye." Peter quickly walked out, saying goodbye to Ms. Brant on his way out. This was going to be a long week.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	8. Chapter 8

How could she

How could she?

John Jameson sat at his desk and thought. How could she just run off, get pregnant, and get engaged? If she should be pregnant by anyone, it should be him. He was a successful astronaut while Parker was a measly freelance photographer. _He_ was rich while Parker could hardly afford the rent. _He_ deserved Mary Jane's love and most certainly _not_ Peter Parker.

"Father?" He had called his father on his phone. If Peter Parker could have Mary Jane, he wouldn't need a job.

"John my boy, that you?"

"Ya. Hey, you know Peter Parker?"

"Ya I know 'em. Works here. Gets great shots of that menace Spider-man."

"Fire him."

"What?"

"Fire. Him!"

"Why? He's probably the main reason I sell any papers around here. I mean with all the other crap I get sent, come on."

"He stole my bride, and ruined my life. Fire. Him!"

"I can't do that son."

"I know how much you make. And _you_ know how much money _I_ give _you_. So if there's anything I need, you better do it."

"Err…well sure son. Whatever you say." Mr. Jameson hung up the phone. John was determined to ruin Peter's life, just like he ruined his. Jonah then dialed Peter's number.

"Hello?"

"Parker!" Mr. Jameson yelled.

"Yes sir?"

"You're fired!"

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason. You're done, gone, out, bye!" Mr. Jameson slammed the phone for dramatic effect. That hadn't been too hard.

Peter got home that day wondering what he was going to do for money. He could go back to his old job at the pizza place, except, they had only paid him minimum wage, which was not anywhere near what he need for rent and food. Besides, they had fired him too.

"Hello Peter," MJ greeted.

"Hi MJ."

"So how did your day go?"

"Pretty bad. I got fired."

"Peter, I'm so sorry. I didn't have a very good day either. You know John Jameson?"

"Mr. Jameson's son?"

"Ya, I had a run-in with him. He wasn't too happy about you and me…"

Maybe he had something to do with Peter's job.

"Peter, can we talk?" MJ asked.

"I kinda have to go get some pictures of-"

"Please?" Mary Jane shot him her most pleading eyes.

"Um…sure. Ya, pictures can wait."

He sat down next to her, something he hardly ever did anymore.

"Peter, why are you avoiding me?"

"What?"

"Why?"

"I guess I haven't been the best fiancé in the world lately. I'm really sorry MJ."

"Peter, I'm serious. You've been avoiding me."

"I'm not trying to. I didn't know I was." He said apologetically. She didn't mean to interrogate him.

"Peter," she said lovingly as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm sorry MJ, I promise to make more of an effort to be with you."

She smiled.

"Now go get your pictures. But why do you need them anyway?"

"I'm going to apply for another job at another paper."

"Oh." He picked up his camera and walked out the door. Not that that was resolved Mary Jane could focus on other things, like her paper due tomorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Two tickets for _Mountain of Rage_ please," MJ said. She, Peter, Gwen, and Gwen's new boyfriend were at the movie theater. The woman slid her the tickets under the window and they were off.

"Um…can I have one large soda and popcorn? Oh, and some gummy worms too please."

Gwen snickered.

"What?" Mary Jane didn't understand.

"You ordered enough for all of us."

"Hey, I'm eating for two, I have an excuse." Gwen laughed.

"You want anything Russ?" Russell was her new boyfriend.

"Nah, thanks Gwen." They paid and went into the theater.

"Hands up!" They heard a voice from behind them. The man in the black cape was pointing a gun at the cashier. She willing opened the register and was handing out money to the man.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the restroom." Peter excused himself and went to the restroom. He got in his suit and ran out the door. The man was just about to leave when he called out:

"Hey, you."

The man turned around at looked at him.

"What do you want wall-crawler?"

"We haven't been introduced formally yet, have we? I'll start, my name is Spider-man, what's yours?"

"Shaddup you." The men shot two shots at Peter, who dodged and yanked the gun right out of his hand with a web. Peter threw it at the wall of the theater and it immediately broke. The man ran off but was stopped when Peter spun a web around his legs that made him fall over.

"I don't want to fight you boy. I just need money."

"I can't let you steal, didn't your mother ever teach you right and wrong?"

The man hit Peter will a chair he had picked up, causing him to fall backward.

"Now that I'm done with you, I'm gonna-"

"Hold it right there!" Captain Stacey shouted to the criminal. He had his gun out and was threatening to shoot.

"Whoa, I come in peace," the man dropped the chair.

"Boys," Capt. Stacey motioned for the policemen to arrest the man. They put handcuffs on him and led him away.

"Spider-man!" Gwen yelled, "You saved us!" she hurried out of the theater. Mary Jane emerged too, smiling.

"Well," Russell said, "Projector's broken." He had a broken projector in his hands. Spider-man swung off and arrived back at his home. In a few minutes, Mary Jane arrived.

"I'm sorry MJ." He was taking his mask off

"No-no, it's okay. It always happens. It's nothing new."

"No, I mean for not giving up Spider-man yet. I will…once New York is free of villains."

MJ laughed.

"That could be never."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	9. Chapter 9

Winter was coming, and snow was falling in New York. The streets became dangerous to drive on, and ice coated the pond in Central Park. That day, Mary Jane was going to visit her mother's grave in the cemetery near the Park.

Moments later, she arrived at her mother's grave and placed the flowers she had brought near it.

"I made a mistake mom, and I'm sorry," She said to the grave, "I really shouldn't have let this happen. I was just wrapped up in the moment and…" Her voice trailed off. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"Father?" Her father was in fact, standing over her.

"Come to your senses yet?"

"Do you think I planned to get pregnant? D-Do you think I wanted this to happen now?"

Her father responded with a loud "Humph!" and walked off, but not before placing the flowers he had brought with him on the grave. Mary Jane went back to speaking.

"I-I was so stupid. Now I'm paying for it. I need your help so much now. I love you mom." She said and walked off, only to look back at the grave covered in snow.

When she got home, Peter was already there.

"Any luck?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

Classes at Columbia were cancelled due to the heavy snow, and quite frankly, Mary Jane was happy. The classes were stressing her, and an exam was soon to come.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Ya, thanks." He always asked her how she felt now, and was very careful not to anger her.

:

By the next day, classes were resumed as the ice melted. Sunny who was still on crutches, found it difficult to go to school on them.

"For the annual Columbia's Performing Arts Showcase, our drama class will be organizing a play. Auditions for the play are tomorrow after class." Mary Jane's teacher said. Each year, Columbia held a showcase of their performing arts, such as singing, drama, and playing musical instruments.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Mary Jane. No one noticed her, and no one guessed (it would've been difficult to). A blizzard was expected that following night, and classes across New York were canceling. She breathed a sigh of relief when her final class was let out and she was on her way home. When she got there, she immediately went to the fridge and made herself a sandwich, which she gobbled down in a few minutes.

She had decided against auditioning for the play. It would just make her condition more noticeable, she thought. She would already be talked about when she started showing a lot, and she wanted to put it off until later. Mary Jane started to wonder how it had all happened. Well…she knew _how_ it happened, she just didn't know why. It seemed like a whirlwind to her.

"Hey MJ," Peter greeted as he walked in the door.

"Oh, hi Peter."

"Feeling okay?" He went and sat down next to her.

"Why do you ask me that every time?" she snapped.

"I-uh…sorry." He sat down next to her.

"No-no, Peter stay," he never sat down anymore. She pulled him into a kiss.

"_Armored car robbery, suspect middle-aged man, black cape, backup needed._" his scanner read

"MJ, I have to go," he broke away.

"Go get 'em tiger," she said unenthusiastically. He looked back at her, begging her not to be mad before putting on his mask and zipping away. She turned back and began to softly cry. There would never be enough time to be good parents if he was always zipping away to fight crime. Mary Jane admired her engagement ring, but also wondered if she was ready. She was having a baby for heaven's sake! She _must_ have been ready.

:

Peter zipped through the streets until he came upon a crashed armored car filled with money. He was not surprised that the man in the black cape was there. When he jumped down into the car, the man pulled a gun.

"Whoa, I don't want any trouble." Peter said.

"Just let me get the money and get out!"

"By the way, how did you get out of jail?"

"Bail. Now let. Me. Go."

"I don't think I can do that."

The man fired several shots at Peter. But being the fast, agile guy he was, he avoided them. Then, the man lunged at Peter, who was hit hard in the head. Dizzy, he stumbled backwards and almost fell.

"I've got you now bug." He was ready to fire, when Peter came to his senses and webbed his face. The man was instantly blinded and dropped the weapon. Peter then stomped on the gun. Blinded and defenseless, the men surrendered to the authorities.

"I'll get you bug," the man called gruffly from the police car.

:

Peter zipped home and found Mary Jane on the couch.

"Where were we?" He asked.

"Peter…not now, okay?" she backed off.

"MJ, I know I'm never there-"

"Never? How about always! Peter, this isn't working!" she exclaimed.

"Well-"

"Why don't we ever do anything together anymore? The last time we were together was when I got pregnant."

"And I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's not your fault. I'm just…in a bad mood." What was this baby really doing, bringing them together or ripping them apart?

:

"Mary Jane?" MJ's teacher said, "I expected you at our auditions today. What happened?"

"I uh…"

"And our exam! A C? What happened?"

"Look, I'm having issues. I don't need lectures," she stormed out the door leaving a baffled drama teacher.

Peter on the other hand, wasn't doing so well either.

"I'm going to be handing back our exams today. Gwen, Tina here you go, Jake…Peter," Dr. Connors held out Peter's exam score. A C. Peter usually did better than that, but he decided to accept it and blend in with the exiting crowd.

Peter and MJ met in the middle of the campus. They took their normal seats near the edge of the fountain and started to eat. Suddenly, John Jameson walked up to them.

"So we meet again _Parker_," he sneered.

"Hey! I was talkin' to you!" he shoved Peter into the fountain. Peter got up a few seconds later, dripping wet.

"John!" Mary Jane yelled.

"What? I'm supposed to be happy my fiancé is engaged to that _scum_?"

"You are being so immature!"

"At least I'm not having a baby in college!" John yelled, almost as if to let everyone know in fact, everyone out side near them had heard. Some of them laughed, others paid not mind to it but Mary Jane's cheeks turned a bright red, and her eyes began to water. Peter got out of the freezing fountain and started toward John.

"No Peter," Mary Jane said sadly, "Let's just go." She pulled him away. When she got home, she wrapped herself in a blanket and let the tears fall. Peter put his arm around her.

"What are we going to do?" she cried. Peter rarely didn't know the answer to something, but this, he had nothing for.

"I don't know." He pulled her in for a hug, and she cried on his shoulder.

"I wish this would've never happened," Mary Jane sobbed.

They both did

:

**And that concludes yet another chapter folks! Come back soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mary Jane hummed 'Deck the Halls' while string garland on the tree. Christmas was right around the corner, and everyone was getting in the season. Mary Jane was home stringing garland on the tree and humming along with the radio, something she had done all her life. Queen's had gotten a brief break for Christmas and all the college students were treating it like a spring break.

All except Mary Jane and Peter, who were home decorating. Sure Mary Jane would've loved a good break, but had decided to stay home. Suddenly the room began to swirl, and she felt faint. She began to fall backwards, but was caught by Peter who was becoming quite used to catching her.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. She walked over to the couch with the assistance of Peter, and lay down. MJ leaned her head back and drank in the smell of hot chocolate. She could hardly do anything these days without fainting or suddenly becoming hot. As she opened the window to get air, a cold breeze blew through and sent a shiver up her spine. Mary Jane then looked over at Peter, who was putting ornaments on the Christmas tree. Her and the couch were becoming very closely acquainted with one another.

"So…what do you want for Christmas?" Peter asked.

"I don't care anymore," she sighed.

A few hours later, they went over to Aunt May's house.

"Oh Mary Jane, I made some things…" the sweet elderly woman went away and came back with a pair of yellow knit booties and a cap. Mary Jane faked a smile and thanked her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, no thank you." Everyone was so careful to be polite around Mary Jane. It seemed to her as if she was some kind of foreign person or royalty.

"I'll have dinner in a minute," Aunt May rushed off to the kitchen.

"So," she called from the kitchen, "Have you two thought of names?"

Quite frankly, they had not.

"Uh…no, not yet."

"Oh well you should. I remember when Peter's mother was expecting him, we thought of name right away."

"So Peter, how's work going?" May changed the subject.

"Uh, fine…I guess."

"That Mr. Jameson is something. Have you read today's Bugle?" she snapped as she held out the Bugle to them.

**Spider-Man a coward?**

"Insulting Spider-Man like that! Why, all he's ever done was protect us."

Peter looked sideways at Mary Jane, who was looking out the window and didn't seem to be paying attention.

"He's saved me numerous times! I really should go down there and-" May was cut off by the buzz of her stove's timer.

"Oh, dinner." She rushed out to get it.

"I hope you both like stew. Homemade."

She brought out the stew and they ate silently.

"Mary Jane dear, are you okay?" May asked.

"Yeah, fine." MJ stared down in her stew. She hadn't eaten a bite yet, and did not intend to. Soon after, their dinner was finished, and they were headed home.

:

"So Mr. Winfield, how do you plead?" the judge asked Mr. Winfield.

"Not guilty."

Suddenly, Sunny and Flash broke through the window of the courthouse. The police immediately pulled out their firearms.

"We heard there was a court. For a man who attacked Spidey."

At this, Mr. Winfield looked up.

"Guards," the judge motioned for the guards to fire. The obeyed and pulled the triggers of their guns, but Sunny and Flash had bulletproof suits on, and couldn't be harmed. They, and Mr. Winfield ran away. Once they got to a dark alley, they stopped.

"Who are you?" Mr. Winfield asked.

"That doesn't matter. What does though, is you."

"_What_?"

"You want to defeat Spider-Man, right?"

"No, I just want money."

Sunny rolled her eyes, "Don't they all? Whatever, you help us, you can have all the money you want."

Mr. Winfield arched a brow.

"So, what do you say _Mr. Winfield_?"

"Please," he held out his hand to shake, "Call me James."

Sunny smirked and shook.

'Too easy,' she thought.

:

Mary Jane awoke to the smell of hot pancakes on Christmas morning. She got out of bed, brushed her hair and teeth, and walked into the kitchen, where Peter greeted her.

"Merry Christmas MJ," he said.

"You too," MJ wrapped herself in a blanket and sat at the counter, where a plate of pancakes were waiting for her. She had been up most of the night with hot flashes, and was exhausted. She was about to fall asleep, when Peter spoke.

"I got you something." He pulled a jewelry box of his pocket and held it out to MJ.

"Oh Peter, you really shouldn't have." He gave her the box, and she opened it. It was a sterling silver necklace with a tiny diamond in the middle.

"Peter…" she smiled at the necklace, and picked it up.

"Thank you," she got up and hugged him, "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything."

She held up her hair, as Peter put the necklace on for her. She smiled again, and dug into her pancakes.

''

**I'm going to end this chapter here. I know it was super short, but I'm suffering from terrible writer's block, and have been sitting for minute after minute trying to think up something next. Come back soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was freezing cold in New York, and it wasn't even the worst of winter yet

"What do _you_ like best?" Gwen asked Mary Jane. They were at a local bridal store picking out dresses. Mary Jane just shrugged.

"Oh come _on_ MJ! Why don't you want to do this?"

"I'm just feeling a bit…tired," she yawned.

"So this pregnancy thing isn't going so well, huh?"

Mary Jane just sighed.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and continued browsing dresses. She pulled out a forest green dress and examined it.

"You like it?" Gwen looked in the mirror.

"I don't…know."

"You have to like _something_!" she put it back on the rack and pulled out a pale yellow dress.

"This?"

"Nope."

"Okay then…how about flowers?" Gwen walked over to several pictures of different flower arrangements.

"No."

"If you don't want anything, I'm leaving." Gwen walked out the door of the store. Mary Jane waited a few seconds then walked home. As always, Peter was out job hunting.

"Hello Mary Jane." A voice from behind her said. She turned to see Sunny waiting for her.

"W-who are you?"

"You're going to come with me." Suddenly, Flash stepped forward, picked MJ up, and slung her over his shoulder.

"Flash! Put me down!"

"I can't do that."

"Why are you doing this?" Mary Jane screeched.

Flash didn't answer, and kept on walking. She squirmed and tried to get away as much as she could, but his muscular arms overpowered her. Finally, they arrived at Sunny's house. They led her into the cold basement and locked her in.

"Good night!" Sunny called from upstairs. Mary Jane waited a few minutes, then let the tears fall. All she was was a burden to Peter. Now she understood why he hadn't wanted to be together. But, all she could do now was sleep.

:

"Gwen! Have you seen MJ?" Peter placed a frantic phone call to Gwen.

"Not lately, why?"

"She's gone, I haven't seen her all day."

"Oh my God Peter, do think it was the two who attacked me?" she referred to the two who had used her as bait.

"I don't know. Call 911, I have to find out." He hung up and rushed outdoors.

Meanwhile, MJ was awoken by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Someone there?" Patrick asked. He noticed MJ and ran over.

"Who are you?" he knelt by her side.

"Mary Jane Watson."

"Why are you here?"

"Someone captured me."

"Sunny…" he muttered under his breath.

"Who are you?" she narrowed her eyes. He may just be another on of them.

"Patrick…" he was still focusing on the fact Sunny kidnapped her, "We have to get you out of here!"

"How? Your _friend_ has powers."

"What?" he was surprised.

"Never mind."

"Patrick?" Sunny called from upstairs.

"I have to go. I'll be back." He rushed off. MJ lay backed down and fell asleep.

:

After a day's search, Peter had found nothing, but hadn't given up. He was zipping through, the town looking for her on top of buildings being threatened, or falling twenty stories to her demise. Seeing her fall would almost be a relief to him, because he knew could just swoop by and save her. At least it was better than imagining what kind of torture they were putting her through. From atop a building, he could see police cars everywhere searching.

"Where are you MJ?" he pleaded with New York to give him an answer before zipping off again.

:

"Where is Spider-Man?" Sunny asked Mary Jane.

Mary Jane didn't answer

"Where is he?" Sunny asked forcefully. She grabbed Mary Jane's collar angrily.

No answer

"God, you are no use." She quickly let go of MJ's collar, which caused MJ to fall onto the ground. Mary Jane felt helpless. There was no escape until someone found her.

"Oh, and when we find him, he's dead." Sunny walked up the stairs. Just as Sunny exited, Patrick ran in.

"Are you okay?" he helped her up.

"Uh…ya." Mary Jane dusted off her shirt.

"I'm going to get you out of here," he promised.

Mary Jane smiled sadly and looked toward the basement door.

"Patrick up now!" Sunny called.

"I'm sorry," he said. He then got up and walked away, looking back only once to give her an apologetic look.

:

These next couple of scenes will be a flashback. Music to go with it would probably be When You're Gone- Avril Lavigne. You don't have to listen to it, I'm just recommending.

Zipping around all day had tired Peter out and he was resting on top of a building. At the same moment, Mary Jane lay down to rest, and they both thought…of each other.

"_Peter, meet your new neighbor," Aunt May said to him. At that time Peter was six._

"_Okay!" Peter rushed out the door and up to the fence separating the two townhouses. Then he saw her for the first time, in all her redhead, freckled glory._

"_Hello," he said. She looked up from a box of her things, and walked over. She smiled._

"_Hi, I'm Mary Jane. I guess I'm your new neighbor." _

"_Yep."_

"_Mary Jane?" her father's voice boomed from inside, "Get in here!"_

"_Y-yes daddy," she waved goodbye and rushed inside._

_:_

_Sixth grade hadn't been the best year for Peter. He was constantly hit with spitballs and paper airplanes._

"_Meathead! Outta my way!" Flash Thompson shoved Peter backwards._

"_Flash! Stop!" Mary Jane said. Flash always was somewhat respectful to girls, and back down._

"_Are you OK Peter?" she stepped forward._

"_Yeah."_

"_You're bleeding!" she noticed a scratch on his face. After that, everyone had said he had a crush on Mary Jane, and he and didn't hear the end of it until seventh grade, when kids actually thought having girlfriends and boyfriends was cool._

_:_

"_MJ, are you okay?" Peter noticed her weeping on her doorstep. Her red hair was matted and damp from her tears._

"_Peter," she ran over and cried in his arms._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Terrorists…the World Trade Center..."_

"_What?" he hadn't heard yet._

"_My mother's dead," she sobbed._

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Turns out, her mother was in the world trade center when it was destroyed. Peter went back into his house and saw Aunt May crying and watching the television._

_:_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Mary Jane asked. She was referring to Gwen, who had just come over and interrupted Peter's dinner with MJ._

"_She's just a lab partner MJ."_

"_Is she Peter?" Mary Jane got up and walked away._

"_MJ, no." he got up and followed her._

"_Please don't follow me Peter." She walked off just as the waiters brought Peter the champagne with the ring in it. Peter fished it out and stuffed it back in his pocket _

_:_

"_P-P-Peter? Y-y-you're going to be a father."_

_He still didn't get it. How hard was it to understand?_

"_I-I'm pregnant Peter." She stuttered_

_At first he didn't say anything._

"_Peter?" MJ could tell he was still processing the information. She found it hard to believe too._

"_Y-you are?"_

_She nodded and wiped her tears away._

"_I'm…you…we…" He couldn't finish any of his sentences._

_I'm sorry Peter." She interrupted his thoughts._

"_MJ, don't cry." He held her hands._

_Peter couldn't find anything to say. He wasn't mad, but not exactly thrilled._

"_N-no Peter, I caused this. I-it's not your fault."_

_She still didn't get a response._

"_Peter?"_

_Nothing._

"_Peter, I-I can give it up for adoption or-or…the alternative."_

_He knew she was just as scared as he was._

"_No, MJ I love you no matter what. Don't give it up for adoption…or-"_

_:_

Thinking of Mary Jane being tormented frustrated Peter so much he could hardly refrain from yelling all his anger out.

"I'm gonna find you MJ," he promised, "No matter what."

"Peter," he thought he heard MJ say, "I love you…"

He let out a yell so loud that all New York City could hear, before he zipped off deeper into town.

:

Through the bars in the basement window, she heard him yell. She would've yelled back, but it would only anger Sunny more than she already was.

"Peter," her whisper caught onto the wind and was carried away. She then went over to the cold, hard floor and lay down, only dreaming about what horrible things could happen tomorrow.

But she could only wait

:


	12. Chapter 12

"Today," Patrick said to MJ, "Today you're getting out."

Mary Jane yawned.

"You sneak upstairs and to the closest window, I'll unlock the door and distract Sunny. Then you climb out."

It sounded reasonable to Mary Jane.

"Now," Patrick unlocked the door. It was only then that MJ realized that she couldn't climb out the window.

It was a two-story house.

"Patrick!" MJ hissed, "It's **two** stories."

"What do you think you're doing?" Sunny sneered. She had walked out from the kitchen All MJ could think to do was dash to the door, and she did.

"Oh no you don't!" Sunny shot a bolt of light at MJ. It would've killed her.

But someone else cried out in pain.

It was Patrick.

"Patrick!" Sunny and MJ cried in unison.

"Go Mary Jane," Patrick croaked.

"Pat," Sunny whispered, "Why?"

"She…doesn't…deserve…this…"

"Don't die…please." Sunny's eyes filled with tears.

She loved him

And she was loosing him. They both knew it. There was no way he could survive such severe burns to his chest.

"Patrick…no…" she cried.

"I-I…l-love…y-" Patrick said with his final breaths.

"ou." He ended with his last breath. Sunny's tears soaked her face. She had killed him. She had rejected him. She had hurt him, and here she was.

It was too late. MJ was still in the doorway watching the scene fold out.

"He's right," Sunny said softly to her, "You don't deserve this. Go, I'm not going to stop you. Tell Peter…tell him we give up. And…and that I'm sorry." Sunny stood up and walked away. In no time, she was home. Home sweet home. She let herself in her apartment, and found Peter sitting on the couch looking at her picture.

"Hello Peter," She said to him.

"MJ!" he immediately got up and kissed her passionately.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a few cuts and bruises."

He pulled her in for a hug again, and walked back over to the couch, where, for once, he actually sat down.

"I missed you so much MJ," he took her hands in his.

"I did too," she leaned against his shoulder.

"I'd better check on dinner," Peter said. They got up and walked over to the oven, where he was cooking a chicken.

"Drat…" he opened the stove door to find a burnt chicken…a very burnt chicken.

"Peter…how long did you put that in for?"

"I thought it was supposed to be at thirty minutes…not wait, I set it for thirty hours…"

Mary Jane laughed, "Quite the cook, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" he pulled out the destroyed chicken, "Dinner for two?"

"Yeah…ow," she put a hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"No…I'm fine. It's the baby Peter, it's kicking."

"Oh." He said, relieved. He raised a hand to feel, but decided against it.

"Oh come on, it's your baby too," she said. He reluctantly placed a hand on her stomach and felt the small kicks.

"I'm thinking of calling It…tiger junior." she joked. He smiled and kissed her lightly, then went back to his burnt dinner.

:

After being absent for a couple of days, Mary Jane returned to college only to be the laughing stock of her class. At this point, she had given up wearing hoodies or loose shirts, and was wearing a regular maternity top, which fully exposed her stomach.

"Whore," one girl had said to her. Mary Jane had ignored it, but the insults weren't uncommon now. Several girls passed notes with the insults to MJ, who tossed them aside. She was even the subject of being spitballed, which she had never been before.

"You are dismissed," her teacher said. Mary Jane eagerly ran out the door to find Peter.

"Hey MJ," he said.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Are you okay?"

"No…I'm the class whore now. Everyone looks at me Peter…they whisper…it's awful," she said. She rested her head in her hands. Peter didn't answer.

"I can't go back. I won't," Mary Jane declared.

"I have to go," Peter changed the subject and looked at his watch.

"Bye."

Mary Jane got up and started toward home, where she lay down and slept the rest of the day away.

:

"MJ?" Gwen called her on her phone.

"Yes?"

"Why weren't you in class today?"

"I…It's…I just don't want to act anymore."

"But you can't give up MJ. A few more months and you'll be a professional actress! Don't give up."

"Thanks Barney, but I don't need a pep talk."

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just saying, don't give it all up because of one little mistake."

"One _little_ mistake?" Mary Jane snapped. She was tired of holding it all back, "This _little _mistake is going to change my whole life! It's causing me to be ridiculed and spitballed every day. And you wouldn't know Gwen, how it felt, to find out you're in charge of someone else. If you don't have an issue with that, then just leave me alone." MJ shut her phone so hard she thought it would break. She wrapped herself up in a blanket and curled up into a ball.

:

"Come on Peter," MJ said. They were headed to her first ultrasound.

"Coming," he said back. They got in the car drove off.

"How are you feeling MJ?"

She sighed and answered, "Anxious." After a few minutes of silence, the got there and stepped out.

"Mary Jane Watson," she told the receptionist. She signed a few papers and went to sit down. She noticed all the people around her were much older than she was. Mary Jane felt like a child.

"Ms. Watson," the nurse called. Like everyone always does, they looked at Mary Jane as she was called in. All the eyes on MJ made her extremely uncomfortable.

"The technician will be with you in a second," she motioned for them to sit in a room near the end of the hallway. After a few minutes, a technician stepped in the room.

"Hello," she said. Mary Jane smiled in response.

"You can come lay down here, and we'll start," the technician said. MJ got up, walked over, and laid down. Mary Jane lifted up her shirt enough to expose her stomach. The technician spread a gel over her stomach and began. She switched on the screen and moved the scope over Mary Jane's stomach. A picture appeared on the monitor.

"That's the head…" the technician pointed to various things on the monitor. MJ and Peter were both in awe.

"Peter…" Mary Jane said softly and smiled at Peter who was still looking at the screen.

That was when Peter finally realized that he and Mary Jane made… life. He embraced the idea.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Peter?" MJ asked.

"I don't know…" he answered.

"No thanks," MJ answered for him. Personally, she wanted a surprise.

"Would you like an image?" the technician asked.

"Sure, I guess," MJ said.

"Okay," the woman was wiping the gel off MJ's stomach, "I'll print one and you can pick it up at the front desk."

"Thanks," Peter helped Mary Jane up and they walked to the front desk where they got their photo.

"Amazing, isn't it?" MJ asked. She was examining the image.

"Yeah," Peter said. Suddenly, John Jameson appeared. He grabbed MJ, and held a knife at her neck. Peter stepped forward, but John stopped him.

"One more move Parker, and her head's off."

"Please John," MJ pleaded, "Don't do this."

"Let her go," Peter's voice was firm. He stepped forward more.

"You did it now Parker," he was about to slit Mary Jane's neck, when Peter shot a web at the knife and yanked it from John's hands.

"You're Spider-Man?" It took John a few moments to realize before he asked.

"Run MJ," Peter was all Peter said. Mary Jane obliged and ran off as fast as she growing stomach would permit.

"I must warn you Parker, astronauts are trained for the inevitable." John threw a punch at Peter, who dodged.

"Do you know how much power I have now? My father would certainly believe me if I told him you were the infamous Spider-Man,"

"You got me fired," Peter realized.

"Why yes, I did," John grinned.

Peter shot a series of web-balls at John, who was hit in the face with one, but was not injured.

"Do you really think your webs will have any effect on me?" John taunted. He threw another punch at Peter, which knocked him backwards.

"Mary Jane deserves better than you," he sneered. Peter soon came to his senses and dodged John's series of punches. After a few more minutes of fighting, a police car drove up, most likely called by MJ.

"Break it up you two!" the policeman ran over. John ignored him and threw one last punch at Peter, who was knocked against a car. John was about to stab him, when the cop pulled his gun on John. John reluctantly put down the knife and walked away with the man.

"Are you okay Peter?" Mary Jane rushed back over to Peter.

"Yeah," Peter answered. His noticed his lip was bleeding and he a few cuts.

"That should be the end of him for a while," MJ looked over to the police car as it was leaving. Peter nodded and walked over to his car. Mary Jane got in and they left.

:


	13. Chapter 13

A/n-ooh guys! I just found out, they're making a Spider-Man 4 and 5! I'm super excited, but they said Kirsten Dunst might not return! It wouldn't be a movie without Kirsten! I have a feeling she will though. I also heard they might be using the Lizard as the next villain. Sure, I don't know who he is, but I'll learn. All I know is that he's Dr. Connor's alter ego? I'm not sure. Wouldn't it be so cool if they based it off my story (I know what you're thinking; yeah right lady, like anyone would base it off this)?! IT WOULD BE WICKED AWESOME. A girl can dream, can't she? Ahem, anyway, I'm just really excited to find out about the plot. So…I've ranted enough, on with the story…

''

"In _jail_?" Mr. Jameson half-yelled into the phone.

"Yeah dad. It's a long story," John said casually on the other end.

"I've got time."

"Long story short, Peter Parker is Spider-Man."

"And I'm supposed to believe you? If I even had a clue who that bug was, I'd fine him," he put his feet upon his desk.

"Why wouldn't you?" John asked.

"I'll do some research, but for now, get the hell outta jail!" Mr. Jameson yelled. Ms. Brant buzzed his desk.

"Blood pressure," she reminded.

Jonah forced a smile and answered back only, "Thank you."

:

The day had come. They were out of money. Savings, everything.

"Peter, what are we going to do? We can't afford rent," MJ had considered going back to the jazz club, but they wouldn't want a pregnant waitress, would they?

"We could live with Aunt May." Mary Jane answered her question

Peter didn't respond. They went back to looking at the bills.

:

A few hours later, they went over to Aunt May's house.

"Hello Peter," Aunt May greeted, "Hello Mary Jane."

While Peter went to talk to Aunt May, Mary Jane examined the row of pictures along the walls. She found one of her and Peter on the first day of second grade. MJ remembered that day. Her father had been happy to get rid of her. Then she found one of her, Peter and Harry at the eighth grade dance.

"Dinner's done," Aunt May called from the kitchen. She set down the roast chicken and went to get salad. Mary Jane set down the picture and went to sit down. Aunt May returned and sat down with the salad.

"So Peter, how've things been?" Aunt May asked.

"Fine, I guess," Peter said.

"You don't sound alright."

"I…it's fine."

"What about you Mary Jane?"

"I'm fine," MJ smiled. She was clearly better at faking then Peter.

"Good."

After a bit more talk, MJ and Peter were headed home.

"Why didn't you ask, Peter?"

"I just…can't ask her. It's too much."

"We could ask Gwen," MJ suggested.

Peter nodded and they continued their ride home. When they got home, Mary Jane wrapped herself in a blanket and looked around the small kitchen. Its old wooden cupboards were nearly falling off the walls, and they had to struggle to make the stove work. The dirty floor creaked with every step and needed to be finished, but Mary Jane reminded herself that someday they would be able to afford something more.

Someday, far away.

:

"We can't quit now Sunny! We have to defeat Spider-Man," Flash said to Sunny.

"No Flash, _we_ don't have to do anything," Sunny snapped.

"But you know how much I hate Peter Parker."

"Yes I know, but I don't care."

"Why?"

"Because," she cried, "I'm a monster. I killed my best friend. I have no reason to do anything anymore."

"But…but we can't give up."

"There is no _we _anymore," she hung up the phone and laughed silently to herself. He sounded really…frustrated. She could only imagine what he would do next.

:

"You want to go to the island?" Peter asked Mary Jane.

"Sure…I guess," she wondered what this was about. They found a boat and rowed out to it. Mary Jane followed Peter over to a spot beneath, and tree and they lay down looking up at the sun.

"Close you eyes," Peter said softly.

"What?"

"Close them," he repeated. Mary Jane closed them and waited.

"Open."

She opened her eyes and noticed a shiny object in front of her face, but she couldn't exactly pick out what it was. She shielded her eyes. Then she saw it. It was a ring, gleaming in the sun. She looked over at Peter.

"I didn't propose…properly before," he said. She smiled, and then leaned over to kiss him.

"Yes," she said, "But why the island?"

"Aunt May showed me…this was the spot Uncle Ben proposed in."

"Peter Parker, you are something else," she kissed him once more, this time more passionately, but stopped when the baby started kicking. She gasped quietly, not because of pain, but surprise.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine Peter," she laughed at his tone, "It's just little tiger, kicking away. Maybe we should head back."

Peter nodded and helped MJ up. They rowed back and went home.

:

"Gwen? I was wondering if we could…come stay with you for awhile," Mary Jane asked. She was on the phone with Gwen.

"I guess, why?"

"It's only until Peter and I get back on our feet. We've been having…. financial issues lately."

"Oh uh, sure. It's lonely over here anyway."

"Thank you so much Gwen," Mary Jane said.

"No problem."

Mary Jane ended the call and set down her phone. At least they would have a place to stay…for now.

:

Mary Jane put her clothes into her bag and prepared to leave. It wasn't like she hadn't moved before, but it was the sense of loss that bugged her. She had never had a big fat eviction noticed slapped on her door (which she had slapped down in anger) before. She glanced at the time and continued out the door to their car. MJ set down her few belongings in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat next to Peter. She glanced back at their small apartment. Yes, it had been small. Yes, it had been dirty and in need of repairs, but it had been home. Her independence. But now she was living with someone once again.

Gwen's apartment was only a few blocks away and they were there in no time.

"Hey Gwen," Mary Jane said.

"Hi guys. Just come in and make yourself comfortable," Gwen greeted them.

"Thanks," MJ replied.

:

**A/n- that's all for now folks! Come back soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Mary Jane awoke with a scream and flew upright in bed. Another nightmare. This time it was all so real.

They continued to throw rocks at her. Each one stung more than the first.

They had been stoning her. In Jesus' time, becoming pregnant out of wedlock was almost as bad as adultery, which often resulted in stoning.

She looked up and saw Peter. Two men were holding him. There was no doubt they would kill him too. There he stood, helpless, as the angry cries of the villagers roared.

It was all too real; she hardly knew she had been dreaming.

"MJ, are you okay?" a frantic Peter rose from bed as well.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." MJ got out of bed and walked into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water.

"Hey MJ," Mary Jane hadn't noticed Gwen was already sitting down at the table, "Couldn't sleep either?"

Mary Jane shook her head and took another drink of her water.

"You don't look so good MJ."

"I don't feel so good."

"MJ…What's wrong with you? You're never yourself anymore! I don't think I've seen you smile in months."

"It's Peter…He hasn't had anyone…a friend to talk to…since…Harry died. And I know that he can't really tell me what he feels. I feel awful…that I could've…stopped this somehow. When I have this baby, it'll just be one more person Peter has to protect," she added in a whisper.

"MJ, Peter loves you-"

"Maybe I shouldn't just aborted it while I had the chance."

"You're talking crazy now MJ-"

"He's miserable…all because of me…"

"Stop it MJ!" Gwen surprised herself and Mary Jane with the sharpness in her voice, "He loves you, and you know that. This…baby, it won't tear you apart-"

"Goodnight Gwen," MJ interrupted. She walked off back to bed and lay down. As she pulled the covers over her, that familiar kicking in her stomach started up again. She tried as hard as she could to ignore the annoyance, but in vain.

Stop, stop!

What was she doing now, having an argument with herself?

Stop!

What am I going to do?

There's nothing I can do.

I could've stopped this.

Hmm, how right I am.

Stop! Just stop hurting me.

I brought this upon myself.

Mary Jane dug her fingernails into the mattress and gritted her teeth. It wasn't real, it wasn't real…

It is real. There's nothing I can do about it now.

That maybe true, but I know I never wanted this. For myself, for Peter.

'I'm going mad,' Mary Jane realized. Having conversations with herself, having realistic nightmares, what next?

The dreams haunted MJ for another four days before subsiding for a while.

:

"Flash, you're crazy!"

"No you're crazy! We were so close to killing Spider-Man! How could you quit now?" Flash yelled back.

"I killed my best friend because of him. Why would I go back?" Sunny said bitterly.

"There are sacrifices you have to make Sunny. People will die. But when you quit, just remember what he did to your family. How he hurt you."

Sunny dug her sharp fingernails into the couch which she had been sitting on. She could hardly control the steam coming out of her ears.

"You're just going to let him get away? After-"

"Shut up!" Sunny screeched. She shot a bolt of sun at Flash, which surprised him, but did him no harm.

"You want to fight about this Sunny? Why fight me?"

"I'm…not going to kill Spider-Man."

"You asked for it…" Flash shot a chain of bolts back at Sunny. She cried out in pain as one struck her directly in the shoulder.

"What do you think Sunny? I've been practicing," Flash shot a smug smile in her direction.

"You're…crazy."

"Am I?"

Flash took advantage of Sunny's temporary disablement and shot a few more bolts at her, one of which hit her in the leg.

"Stop Flash…"

"And you're going to make me? If I kill you, I'll be rid of the only person trying to stop me from destroying Spider-Man."

Sunny mustered every ounce of strength she had to jump out the window and fall on the street below.

:

"One man and one woman fighting on 7998 Seventh Avenue. Man seems to be… shooting something at the woman." Peter's police scanner said. Every time that thing said something, Mary Jane had a strong urge to take a baseball bat to it.

"I have to –" Peter began.

"-Go," Mary Jane finished for him, "I'll be okay."

Before she knew it, he was gone.

:

Sunny knew she was loosing. She already had several burns on her arms and chest.

"Are you going to kill me Flash? Are you?" she yelled, "Because if you are, just do it now..."

"Happy to oblige," he stepped forward and prepared to give the killing blow. Just then, Peter swooped in and knocked Flash over.

"Parker!" Flash yelled, "Stay outta this." Flash grabbed his neck and began to strangle him.

"I can't let you kill her," Peter struggled to speak. He found the strength to break free and pivoted backwards.

"Why? Huh? After she almost killed MJ? Hurt you? If you were smart, you'd stay outta this!" he sneered, "We don't want anyone else getting killed, do we?" His referring to MJ gave Peter a burst of strength. Peter threw Flash into a nearby alley and walked toward him with anger blazing like wildfire in his eyes. It was then that Flash realized that he probably shouldn't have threatened MJ.

Though he had almost killed her, Sunny didn't want to see someone else die because of her.

"Stop…" she called weakly at first, but repeated it fiercely, "Stop!"

Peter turned around and nodded. He walked away from the alley where Flash lay unconscious.

"I don't…want to see him die," Sunny said. Peter helped her up.

"I'll be fine," she assured him though he hadn't said anything, "Thanks."

She smiled once more before turning and limping away. She could've died if it hadn't been for Peter. She instantly felt terrible about capturing MJ. Sunny squeezed her eyes shut and fought back the urge to cry. She had to get to the hospital anyways…

:

'I have to stop worrying,' MJ told herself, 'He's always okay.' Just as the thought crossed her head, Peter climbed in through the window. He was lucky Gwen was out.

Her life was becoming a routine. Go to school, go home, watch Peter save the day, sleep, repeat. Fun. She knew Peter didn't want to do anything with her now. Even kiss her.

"Hi Peter," MJ greeted him.

"Hi" a sudden pounding on the door interrupted him.

"MJ! Let me in! I forgot my key!" Gwen called from outside, "Oh wait…never mind."

MJ heard the clicking of a key unlocking the door and turned around frantically to find Peter. She looked up and spotted him on the ceiling. She sighed quietly, relieved.

"Hey MJ," Gwen walked in carrying several bags of groceries.

"Hi," MJ smiled. Gwen threw her keys on the dirty counter and set down the food.

"Where's Peter?"

"He's, uh, out," Mary Jane replied. She walked over to help Gwen with the groceries. Suddenly, the ceiling creaked above them. MJ knew Peter might've been trying to crawl out the open window.

Don't look up, don't look up, PLEASE don't look up

"I really need to fix that creakiness of this place," Gwen had begun to fix herself a sandwich, "Its spooky at night."

'That was a close one,' MJ thought.

:

"Peter, could you get that?" Mary Jane asked. Peter walked over to the phone and answered it.

"Mr. Parker?" someone said on the other line, "This is the New York West Side Hospital calling to inform you of your aunt, May Parker."

"What happened?"

"She's had a severe stroke and is in critical condition," the person on the other end hung up.

"What happened Peter?" Mary Jane asked.

"Aunt May's in the hospital. We have to go," Peter was already walking toward the door. MJ followed him out into the car.

:

As soon as they got there, Peter and MJ went to find Aunt May's room.

"May Parker?" Peter told the receptionist.

"Room 324. Please make it short, visiting hours are almost over."


End file.
